Dioses y perras
by erifnoxes
Summary: Konoha está en plena decadencia, la Voluntad del Fuego no es más que una leyenda urbana, el Hokage es más decorativo que otra cosa, y en medio de todo este caos estructural, está Hanon, una kunoichi en paro y estafadora a tiempo parcial que está harta de vender seguros. (Advertencias dentro).
1. Vendo seguros y tal

_Nota d/a: Habrá escasas apariciones de personajes cánon de Naruto, ya que la historia transcurre años después de la jubilación de Naruto. (Eso no quita que se hagan varias referencias a éstos)._

 _Advertencia: Se hará mención a movimientos políticos como el fascismo, el anarquismo o socialismo. Habrá violencia, drogas, corrupción, rock and roll de litrona y garaje, así como chistes ofensivos y palabras malsonantes. Haters gonna hate._

* * *

 _"La mejor y más fiable aseguradora de Konoha"_ O eso dicen todas.

Los clanes shinobi hace años que entraron en decadencia. Qué voy a decir, mi padre tiene una agencia de seguros incrustada en un edificio insalubre en lo que antiguamente fue el casco feudal de Konoha. Es de estos Jounins trasnochados que siguen a rajatabla las creencias de Uzumaki, el cual hace años que ni se acuerda de que fue Hokage. Y yo trabajo con él, vendiendo seguros, porque después de meses en paro es lo único que he podido encontrar; me dedico a usar mis jutsus ilusorios para colar a los clientes ofertas ficticias y sacar más dinero con la comisión, porque la mierda que cobro de sueldo neto no me da para nada. Sé que tengo pocos escrúpulos, pero soy la Hoja, aquí nadie los tiene. Algún día terminaré de ahorrar y me largaré de aquí, que no paro de volverme más loca por momentos. A quién quiero engañar, si me saqué el título de Jounin Especial fue para contentar mi propio ego y por quedar por encima de mis hermanos, porque como no formes parte del linaje de los antiguos clanes, te vas a morir de asco. Llevo meses sin ninguna misión asignada. Y lo peor es que soy ninja registrada, así que tampoco puedo trabajar para ninguna mafia. También soy doctora en lingüística, pero eso aún importa menos que mi patético estatus de ninja en paro.

Mi padre está orgulloso de mi, porque tenía pensado vender el negocio y ahora ve en mi una potencial sucesora. Como comprenderéis, el tema de los seguros no es que sea santo de mi devoción, y tampoco de la suya, pero aprendió a resignarse. No es mala idea, tampoco, lo quedarme con el local, así cuando se muera podré montar una editorial o un centro de estudios independientes o algo por el estilo. En fin, que entro por la puerta y rebufo, la desidia que me provoca mi pseudodespacho, que aunque mi padre diga que no, es el cuarto de escobas con un escritorio, ya me quita cualquier motivación. Mi único empuje es pensar en mi brillante futuro fuera de aquí. Los años en los que estuve sacándome el doctorado en Europa fueron los mejores de mi vida, cada día de fiesta en fiesta, con los que son mis mejores amigos, a los que les prometí volver el día en que se me terminaron los ingresos y tuve que volver a Konoha. Ya han pasado casi tres años. Las conversaciones telefónicas aumentan su nivel de pateticismo día tras día; lo único que me queda es alegrarme por ellos, y ya ni eso, porque he pasado a tenerles envidia, y ellos a mi lástima. No tengo ventanas y esto ayuda a que los clientes se sientan incómodos, lo cual hace que me sea más sencillo timarles, sobretodo si son viejos, porque lo hermético les recuerda a un ataúd. El miedo y el genjutsu van muy de la mano. /span

Oh, mira, nada más empezar, mi padre me manda una señora mayor. Sonrío, hago los sellos por debajo de la mesa y, bueno, que empiece la fiesta. Bienvenidos a mi mundo flanqueado por papel de pintura desgastado y aromatizado por el rancio olor del viejo aparato de aire acondicionado.


	2. La calle de las putas

_N/a: gracias a todos los que leen mis desvaríos mentales, ya se que el fic empieza lento, pero es lo que hay (sorry not sorry). Por cierto, la imagen de la portada es Basquiat, Cráneo 1981; se me había olvidado mencionarlo, no sea cosa que luego la líe por el tema de los derechos._

 _Advertencia: En este capítulo se hace referencia a alcohol, apuestas, prostitución y drogas._

* * *

 _¡Joder! Hace tres semanas que no pasa el camión de la basura._ Es lo que tienen las continuas huelgas y tal.

Acabo de llegar a la comisaría y veo a mi compañera de mi piso en una celda gritando "cerdo fascista" a uno de los guardias. La liberan con asco y me dicen que controle a esa sindicalista de mierda, que a la próxima le caen cargos por escándalo público. Suspiro y caminamos hasta casa como dos fracasadas, porque ninguna de nosotras tiene coche. Sora sigue con el cabreo latente y, probablemente, en unos diez minutos, me tenga que comer una extensa charla panfletaria sobre los derechos de los obreros. Yo soy nihilista, a mi sólo me importa salvar mi pellejo, no tengo ni ganas ni tiempo para arreglar los problemas de los demás.

Sora es ninja médico en prácticas, trabaja en el hospital de la Hoja y está cansada de ver como la gente muere porque de cada día recortan más en personal. Cuando se quejan, les cuentan que todo este maravilloso sistema sanitario es el sueño de la gran Haruno, la ama de casa con más repercusión de la historia, esa que fue becaria de la Quinta y que se casó con el tarado Uchiha. Los sueños infantiles de la generación del Séptimo no valen una mierda. Verborrea Uzumaki: los herederos de la voluntad del fuego, la Mansión Hokage, los transmigrantes de los Dioses, bla bla bla; pero en esta historia siempre se ha obviado a los perros, a los ninja de los suburbios, a los resignados, a los que hace años que no nos cae una misión, a los que no son shinobis, a los rateros y las putas. Hail al monopolio ninja de los linajes; Hail Indra y Ashura. Rikudo no existe, Konoha es de las mafias y los diputados se llenan los bolsillos con sus pactos. Lo único bueno es que la cocaína es más barata que en las otras villas. Poco más de la mitad de los ninja están registrados; de los registrados, la mayoría están en las Fuerzas Armadas o en la Policía, y los que quedamos, los que nos creímos las historias que nos contaba papa, los egocéntricos que queríamos pertenecer a la élite, nos comemos los mocos. Hay que ver lo que me gusta regodearme en la decadencia.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-me pregunta Sora.

-A mi me da igual, mientras no tenga que pagarte ningún abogado, por mi como si le arrancas la yugular al comisario-le respondo.-Cuando termines el turno podríamos irnos de fiesta, que en el Niji hay barra libre. -No es mal plan, necesito pillar una buena cogorza.

* * *

Vivimos en la calle de las putas, y como su ingeniosa denominación popular indica, es una calle poblada por prostitutas. El barrio no es de los más bonitos, lo que pasa es que, como hay al menos tres putas por metro cuadrado, la poli se pasa el día patrullando por ahí, embruteciendo mi preciosa vista de libertinaje y miseria con sus ínfulas de autoridad. Nuestro apartamento no está mal del todo, eso sí, está sucio como nada, porque las dos trabajamos y no hay tiempo para limpiar. El montar una fiesta cada fin de semana también influye. Tiene tres habitaciones, una cocina que da sífilis con solo mirarla, una tele de plasma que me compré para poder ver los canales satélite y un sinfín de latas de cerveza vacías coronando cada mesa. En mi cuarto tengo mi despacho, en el cual sigo redactando artículos fingiendo que son para una revista literaria, quizá para que no se me olvide que mi doctorado sirve para algo más que para figurar en mi dirección.

Sora me pregunta muchas veces como puedo resignarme tan fácilmente, yo le suelo responder que mi vida está fuera, que me iré en cuanto pueda. Pero cierto es que lo irme no es algo que pueda hacer a corto plazo, así que, aunque no se lo diga, tiene razón, soy doctora honoris causa en resignarme. Soy de esas que puede tragar una ingente cantidad de basura y no hacer nada al respecto. Y ahora, justo ahora, me está repitiendo esa pregunta; ruedo los ojos y le digo que me deje, que dan mi reality favorito por la tele y que demasiado he hecho con irla a buscar a la cárcel. En cambio, Sora lleva desde los veinte años dejándose la piel por defender a los trabajadores; es quizá, lo más cercano a una heroína que hay por aquí, a pesar de que nunca consigue nada, tan solo dos porrazos en la espalda y alguna que otra multa.

* * *

El Niji está en barrio dónde la gente va expresamente a drogarse y a follar sin ningún compromiso. Lo que pasa es que ahí solemos ir los mediocres y fracasados a pergarnos la borrachera del siglo, a quejarnos y a meternos coca en el baño. Yo, personalmente, voy para jugar al póker. Es también como consigo algún que otro ingreso extra; y sí, también hago trampas. Es un local de ambiente, aunque siempre vamos los mismos, los que nos nos juzgamos.

Entramos ya borrachas, porque hemos bebido antes en el piso. La barman, una kunoichi que trabaja para la mafia, nos dice que somos unas rácanas de mierda, que deberíamos consumir más. Sora le dice que se calle, que no tiene el bolsillo para fiestas. Kamikaze, así la apodan, porque puede cortar un cuerpo entero en dos segundos -para que después diga que los mejores ninja son los de la academia-, se rie y nos saca dos chupitos. Es amiga nuestra, y nos suele invitar bastante. Hoy no hay timba, así que supongo que me dedicaré sólo a beber y a bailar. Nos montamos la fiesta porque hay que celebrar que podemos, bueno, pagárnosla.

No han pasado ni dos horas pero yo, para variar, estoy quejándome de mi patética situación laboral; hay que ver lo monotemática que me he vuelto. Estamos en el baño, el cual está muy limpio, en contra de lo que pueda parecer. Kamikaze es una obsesiva de la limpieza, el Niji es cutre, pero está como los paños del oro. Veo borroso. No sé si llevo las gafas o no; como las vuelva a perder, me dirigiré al edificio más alto de Konoha y me colgaré.

-Estoy hasta las pelotas de vender seguros. Dos putos años así. ¿Y sabes por qué? Claro que lo sabe, hemos tenido mil veces esta conversación.

-Hanon, yo ya no puedo más.

Mi drama egoísta se corta de golpe. Sora siempre puede más. No sé si es por la borrachera, que pone sensibles a los fracasados, o si es verdad que no puede más. Y me callo como una tumba, esperando que al día siguiente me diga que estaba exagerando. Su seriedad me incomoda. Justo cuando me dispongo a interrogarla, la puerta se abre de golpe y aparece quién menos me espero en estos momentos. Me froto los ojos. Mierda, no llevo las gafas. Es la que trabajaba conmigo cuando estaba en los ANBU, una psicópata estrafalaria y gritona a la que hace poco ascendieron a jefa. También fue mi sensei cuando era genin.

-Hanon, ya te puedes ir haciendo un seguro de vida, porque te necesito para un proyecto-me dice, con su característica sonrisa de medio lado. Suelto una carcajada. Sora la mira como si fuera el mismísimo demonio. Espero que sea mejor que vender seguros.


End file.
